


he calls you peach?

by hon_eyyy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, Fluff, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun-centric, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hon_eyyy/pseuds/hon_eyyy
Summary: Truth is he didn’t care enough about most people to give them a reaction about anything, much less engagement. Jaehyun minds his business and doesn’t offer unsolicited opinions, makes small talk for the sake of it or pretends he’ll remember the names of everyone he greets at parties. The thing is he really isn’t that much chill, or that avert to emotions. He pretty much feels a lot, and that’s an entirely different problem than what people think of him. It’s not great, and he hates when it happens.If he doesn’t get overwhelmed, he considers it a win.But today he’s definitely a loser.(or: Jaehyun is emotionally constipated and Yuta is way too is easy to be around)
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104





	he calls you peach?

**Author's Note:**

> this story is a result of me putting my feelings somewhere that's not inside my head. i wrote it super fast instead of sleeping, and it is NOT edited, but i swear i'll get to that later, i just really have the urge to put it out here so i don't chicken out.  
> please forgive misspellings and/or words that might sound similar to what i should've written but didn't.
> 
> cw: light ramblings about living with anxiety

Jaehyun loved having crushes. Something about the fact that you know enough about someone to consider the possibility of romance but not enough that you can say you really know the person appealed to him. It’s about the unattainability. He doesn’t need to act on them, not really, doesn’t even have to commit to one crush at a time. The daydreaming and fluttering of his heart is what he wants.

When Jaehyun decides to have a crush on someone, that person is, to him, just interesting in a way few people are. He actually limits what he knows about the person just so the crush doesn’t die, because, in his experience, there’s no better way of disliking someone than knowing more about them. Jaehyun checks their pretty pictures on instagram, listens to their spotify recommendations, admires their style. He thinks that maybe he could be friends with them, he’d like to live that sort of life.

If that’s a bit weird Jaehyun will never know because he never talked to anyone about this. Most of his friends know him as a chill person - well, a _relatively_ chill person. It can come out as cold, shy or even arrogant; other times, he might seem nice, polite and pleasant, in a distant way. It always depends on the receptacle of the interactions. Truth is he didn’t care enough about most people to give them a reaction about anything, much less engagement. Jaehyun minds his business and doesn’t offer unsolicited opinions, makes small talk for the sake of it or pretends he’ll remember the names of everyone he greets at parties. The thing is he really isn’t that much chill, or that avert to emotions. He pretty much feels _a lot_ , and that’s an entirely different problem than what people think of him. It’s not great, and he hates when it happens.

That’s where the crushes come in. Jaehyun can feel, but he’s in control. He can turn it on or off and move on about his life without feeling like a stuffed sack of _feels_. He’s sensitive, probably over the acceptable rate of sensitivity anyone should have. He cries watching animations, cries reading cheesy romance books, cries when the video game he’s playing has a heavy storyline. In a way, it all fulfills the same void of emotional reaction he should be having in his daily life, instead it mimetically helps him deal with them the way he can, in controlled environments. If he doesn’t get overwhelmed, he considers it a win.

But today he’s definitely a loser. He met Doyoung so they could go over the work they did the past week for a seminar and it went as horribly as he could’ve imagined. Both of them are on shitty sleep schedules, juggling work, grad school and maintaining themselves alive in ways humans need to (eating, resting, basic hygiene, the works), so when they talk and argue over things Jaehyun is not really surprised by the outcome, just really frustrated.

“You need to go over _at least_ two more topics, Jaehyun.” Doyoung said in the tone he uses when he wants to scream _you’re dumb!_ but can’t afford to.

Doyoung is patient - incredibly so, given that anything that comes out of his mouth is a much more curated version of what he truly thinks, and he never refuses to help anyone he thinks deserves his help. Jaehyun has no idea of why Doyoung took to him on their first semester of uni, since Jaehyun barely talked to his classmates anything other than hellos and goodbyes. He kept including Jaehyun in conversations, asking him things, and the friendship happened. Through Doyoung, he met the satisfying number of four ther people - five, if he counts Jeno - and those are who constitute his circle of friends.

None of the other friends were taking the same class they were- scratch that, no one but them chose to pursue a masters degree after undergrad was over, so they naturally gravitated towards each other. Which, Jaehyun was realizing right now, was probably a mistake. He was as useful to Doyoung in this project as paper weight. He could feel the stress getting to him and wearing down the already insufficient control he had over his feelings. Even if Doyoung was one of the few people that knew about his anxiety, his understanding of Jaehyun’s condition was not something he could rely on, not right now when they were basically on overtime.

“I swear I’ll do it, just give me like, five hours.” Jaehyun said, running his hands through his hair.

He wanted to find some type of mindless entertainment so bad at that very moment. His brain was telling him to go home and watch a movie, maybe a youtube series- _something_ that would help it clear this white noise. Jaehyun knew it was an illusion, a well known version of self sabotage.

So when Doyoung relented and said

“Fine. Five hours. But if you don’t do it I won’t put your name on it and I’ll tell the professor you didn’t do anything, which is the opposite of what I was intending to do before we had this dumb conversation.”

Jaehyun decided that he wasn’t going home. He would go to the cafe across the street from the university building and stay there until they kicked him out. He wouldn’t order coffee because he knew it was just going to make things worse. The smell would have to be enough. What he did not account for was that his brain would provide the goddamned entertainment itself in the form of a new crush.

_

He had been sitting at the same table for three hours and Doyoung would be proud of his productivity. Well, not proud since he should’ve done this at least forty eight hours before, but Doyoung would be somewhat satiated by his efforts, and that was enough for Anxious Jaehyun. Chill Jaehyun would like to see a pristine presentation too, but his current state couldn’t afford such daydreams.

It could afford getting distracted by the hot guy that entered the cafe, though, laughing so loudly everyone inside looked at him. The man didn’t mind. He was on the phone, clearly entranced in his conversation and not even in the slightest aware of the trouble he was causing for Jaehyun, ordering his coffee and looking hot. He couldn’t lose himself to staring at a hot man, not now when there were only two subtopics left and the spirit of Doyoung was breathing down his neck.

As much as he tried not to, Jaehyun was cataloguing every possible attractive thing about the guy. He seemed fit, not overly so, just like someone who liked playing sports for fun or maybe dancing. He had a peculiar style, with lots of jewelry and other accessories, not heavy on colors. His skin was a bit tanned, his eyes dark and longish hair almost white. Jaehyun could feel phantom pain in his scalp from when he bleached his hair in high school, and it turned out horribly, but on the guy it looked fashionable and cool. His face was, simply put, beautiful. Very different from what conservative beauty standards would praise, but it was much better than that in his opinion.

In his active imagination, Jaehyun was already tracing the man’s lush mouth with his thumb. Escalating things rather quickly, yes. Which was why, in his staring, he didn’t realize the man was beelining for his table. The only table with a free chair, since everyone else also had the brilliant idea of finishing their last minute studies at the cafe. The guy was carrying a messenger bag that was already moving to the hanger on the side of the chair.

“Is this seat taken?”

Oh no. Oh no no no. This would _not_ do. Even his voice had a pleasing timbre to Jaehyun.

“No, you can have it.”

What Jaehyun really wanted to say was that yes, he could have it- the chair, the table, _him_. His fingers were suspended upon the keyboard and his eyes were looking at the screen unable to read anything. Jaehyun was too aware of the guy in front of him. He had nice fingers. He had a calm aura when he was silent. He was also looking directly at Jaehyun looking at him.

“Am I bothering you?” _please stop talking,_ Jaehyun wanted to say.

“No, uh, I had already lost focus before you sat down.”

Which, technically, was true. The focus was lost along with the chime of the door and him entering the store. But he left that part out because the man was already eyeing him suspiciously. Or maybe that was just what it felt like to be the center of his attention.

“I plan to be here for a while, so-” _oh no_. “-if I get in the way of your work or anything you let me know and I’ll move when someone else leaves.”

“No, no, you can stay. I like not being alone.” Jaehyun answered, being truthful while relying on another technicality.

The guy looked around the packed cafe as if to say _you were not alone, my dude_ and Jaehyun felt a little dumb.

“I mean, sharing the space. Working with someone always helps my productivity.” if it weren’t for the thin ice he and Doyoung were walking on caused by this seminar, he’d be here, no doubt.

“Not sure I can help you there, dude, but alright.”

“Yeah, I didn’t expect you to, but normally my friend would be here, I just annoyed him too much that he left a while ago.” the guy was still paying attention to him, so Jaehyun kept on rambling. “Just your presence or whatever is ok, I can pretend everything is fine and I don’t have a deadline for this econ project and a pissed off friend waiting for me to deliver it.”

“Well, maybe I can help, in the end. I just started my doctorate that happens to be related to economics, so.”

God wouldn’t be this good, would she? The only explanation for this was that Heaven was signaling to him that not all was lost and Jaehyun could have a little useful crush for once, as a treat.

“Are you serious?” Jaehyun asked, narrowing his eyes. The man smiled, and it was glorious.

“Sure I am. I still have-” he checked his watch “-two and a half hours free on my schedule to be sitting here with you working on this assignment.”

“I will pray everyday in gratitude for this.”

“Before you do that, let me see what you’re working with. And if we do this, you pay for another one of these.” he joked, or maybe not, shaking the half empty cup.

“Whatever you want.” Jaehyun meant that in many, many ways. The amusement in the guy’s eye told him that he maybe knew which ways those were.

“I’ll hold you to that. So, what’s your name?”

“Jaehyun.”

“I’m Yuta.” and when he extended his hand, Jaehyun took it, not without first making sure that he wasn’t sweating his anxiety out of his pores. “Nice to meet you, peach.”

_

Yuta helped. Like, really helped. In fact, Doyoung was so impressed with Jaehyun’s work that he didn’t believe he was the one that did it, not because Jaehyun wasn’t capable, but because of the sheer volume of new information added to their previous work. Jaehyun said he had help, but they were still drowning in things to turn in that he left the details out of the conversation and promised to tell him more over a few beers on friday - the last day of trials and tribulations.

Yuta, after having been more than useful (and perfect) to Jaehyun, complimented the work he had done before, the connections he had made between a few topics, the quickness with which he followed Yuta’s line of thinking. Jaehyun pretty much ascended. He was a bit academically starstruck by Yuta after finding out exactly what he was studying, the classes he taught and assisted, the way he talked about bland topics with passion. 

Jaehyun was right about Yuta being into sports. Over the pauses on the two hours they spent together, they talked about random things like that, helpful things to contribute to Jaehyun’s infatuation. He was still a nervous wreck, the white noise caused by his jumbled thoughts was still there, but the distraction helped him enough to make him functional again, and for that he was thankful. Yuta had a calm and stable demeanor, saying things with intention and making thoughtful remarks about Jaehyun’s tidbits of information.

“Do you want your fancy coffee now?” Jaehyun asked after they lost track of the work and talked about their favorite sport commentators.

“Nah, let’s leave that to the end. I’m meeting someone, so I’ll need the energy.”

Ice falling from the sky wouldn’t have the effect that that had on Jaehyun. But Yuta wasn’t done.

“My advisor wants to discuss some stuff before getting out of the city and I guess the dinosaurs of the department don’t need to stay until the end of the week like the poor students, right?” he scoffed “I was already on my way here when he rescheduled our meeting for _hours_ later, like I didn’t have anything better to do.”

“Uh, that’s horrible.”

“It turned out fine. You were a great distraction.” they shared a small smile.

“Glad to be of service, even though you were the one that saved my academic life and a friendship.” Yuta laughed at that.

“Jaehyun, you are just a little bit dramatic, aren’t you?”

“Eh, I have my moments.”

“I can imagine.”

When they were done, Yuta’s advisor still wasn’t there, but Jaehyun had to leave. He hated it. It dawned on him right then that this was not his typical crush. He was usually content in knowing more, but not too much; spending time with the person, but never minding the time apart; getting his fill of looking at someone attractive, but not ramping up that attractiveness in his mind after knowing _more._ He used to be satisfied with _enough._

“We should do this again.” Yuta said, when Jaehyun came back with his fancy coffee.

“I don’t plan on jeopardizing any more classes in the future, so please, let’s not.” he couldn’t promise that wouldn’t happen, because the chemical imbalance of his brain wouldn’t simply disappear, and he had already been given a miracle that day.

“That wasn’t what I meant, idiot. Also there’s only so much coffee in the world that can make me work for free like today.”

“I thought you were thankful for the distraction.” he was being a little shit when he really shouldn’t be, but Jaehyun had a feeling Yuta liked the back and forth as long as it was playful like this.

“Still am. But I want your number.”

Jaehyun gave it to him, obviously. Yuta said he was going to call or text later, and Jaehyun hated that his heart immediately picked up its pace when he said that because, as he had just realized, he wasn’t in control anymore. Yuta could wreck him.

Later, after sending everything to Doyoung, rereading a few texts to highlight for the next day while cooking his first real meal in more than twelve hours even though it was almost midnight, he got a text. His heart _jumped._ Jaehyun was all too unprepared as for what was going to happen next, but he still smiled as he read it.

_Hey, peach, everything went fine w the dinosaur. I know u r busy this week, but hmu when yr done ok? Nxt time drinks r on me. xoxo_

_

“So you met a guy, he did your work and now you have a date?” Doyoung was bewildered. “And he calls you peach?”

It was finally friday. Jaehyun almost couldn’t believe it and he didn’t want to see another paper in front of him for _at least_ an entire week (that was maybe like six months in grad school time).

Jaehyun didn’t think it through when he decided to show Doyoung the texts he and Yuta had been exchanging. Yuta was sassy even via text messages and Doyoung was having a hard time a) believing it in general, b) believing Jaehyun had actually engaged in an online conversation with someone, as he was famous for leaving people on read and forgetting to answer, forever, and c) believing Jaehyun did, indeed, write the work they turned in.

As soon as Jaehyun relayed the events to his friend, Doyoung googled the hell out of Yuta, finding out that he was a little bit of a genius, had written countless things, had gotten his masters abroad and had an aesthetic pleasing instagram feed. Jaehyun already knew all of those things and, again, it didn’t help with the uncontrolled feelings he was having.

“Don’t know why he calls me that.”

“I do, I can totally see it.” His friend’s look was analyzing, as if he had never truly looked at Jaehyun before.

“See what, stupid?”

“I think it’s the skin. And the cheeks. You’re totally a peach, yeah. If you lighten your hair, oh boy.”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes. He wouldn’t tell Doyoung, but he _loved_ the pet name even without knowing where it came from. Yuta could’ve gotten away with calling him a lot of things, actually, but he wouldn’t say that out loud either.

“You’re really, like, interested in him?”

“Why is that so hard to believe? I just spent the last hour getting drunk and waxing poetic about his pretty face.” Jaehyun retorted, but he knew why Doyoung was questioning him.

Because yes, Jaehyun didn’t go into detail about his anxiety and overall distance from people with his friends, but that didn’t mean someone as perceptive as Doyoung wouldn’t notice. They knew each other for years, and Jaehyun wasn’t the mysterious guy he thought he was to his friends. He knew no one talked about it because what was there to talk about? It’s not like he was incapable of having emotions and developing connections. They saw that it was his choice. A choice that wouldn’t change over spending a day with someone new. Or so he thought.

“Look, I didn’t mean to offend you, it’s just… different.”

“I don’t know why him. I just like him. He started talking- actually, that’s not right, I looked at him and he was so frustrating, because I find people hot all the time, you’re hot-”

“Why thank you.”

“Johnny is hot, Donghyuck is pretty-”

“Glad that you think my _baby_ is pretty and not hot.” Doyoung said, rolling his eyes.

“You’re annoying. And don’t let Donghyuck hear you calling him your baby.”

“You call him baby all the time!”

“Yeah, but as in _he’s a babe_ way, not _he’s by baby brother_ way.”

It was especially worse given the crush Donghyuck had had on Doyoung for the first couple of years. It was gone now, thank God, but Donghyuck still hated being treated like a kid by Doyoung, even if he acted just like one. But Jaehyun digressed.

“My point is, I like people, I think some people are hot, enough to even have sex with them sometimes, but I can choose that.” Jaehyun’s sigh was tired.

“You don’t, though. That’s not how it works. Maybe if we’ve had this conversation sooner you would know by now that the only reason you could switch the button on liking someone or not so quickly is because you didn’t really like them at all.”

“I know that, I’ve always known. What I meant is that it was nice having an idea of what I was feeling. This, right now, is just… a mess. Nonsense. It’s like I froze something in a container that’s too small.”

“You are such a fucking _nerd._ ” Doyoung snorted, shaking his head at the clearly stupid thing he thought Jaehyun was saying. “Good news is you learn how to survive with that. Bad news is you can’t make it go away this time.”

“I like him. _Like_ like him.” he was nervous just thinking about meeting Yuta again, about holding his _hand._ He was certain he would combust if they ever made out.

“My condolences, friend.”

_

Jaehyun and Yuta had met a few times already, in various settings, but his feelings did not, in fact, went away. Doyoung was right, he was getting better at living with it, but it had been a while since he had to learn a new skill from scratch.

“You sound like a teenager.” was what Jaemin said when he retold the past weeks’ events to him over a study session.

Jaehyun was inclined to believe his friend given that he was barely out of his teens - they had a little more than three years between them, but being around Jaemin always made Jaehyun feel older -, and Jaemin always knew what he was talking about. He and Jaemin were weirdly similar in terms of personality, except for when they weren’t. Jaemin had been dating Jeno for the longest time and seemed perfectly capable of dealing with true love, happiness and being vulnerable. Jaehyun admired the boy.

“I _feel_ like a teenager.”

“A piece of advice: stop overthinking this. Just because you never did this before it doesn’t mean it’s going to be a disaster.” Jaemin was smiling and Jaehyun was having a hard time deciding if it was a condescending or sage smile. “You never allowed yourself to try at any relationship because you were afraid of some doom day shit happening, but we both know there’s not very much you’re bad at.”

Pretty much everyone agreed with Jaemin’s statement. Jaehyun was uncannily good at everything he tried, and the things he wasn’t were by choice. Like getting to know more people, sharing things, keeping up with social media or simply riding a bike; he didn’t care for those. Johnny took him to a few of his kickboxing classes, Jaehyun had his form praised by every instructor; Doyoung taught him some basic piano playing for two months and now he was in charge of their music sessions catalogue; Donghyuck got him into online gaming, they were in a league together beating other teams effortlessly on a regular basis. There were countless other examples throughout his life.

He’d find that pretty ridiculous himself if he hadn’t met Jaemin, the only other person he knew to be the same way. Where Jaehyun was afraid of failure, Jaemin was just unbothered to stay consistent. He decided to listen to Jaemin. When Yuta invited Jaehyun to his apartment, Jaehyun did not, in fact, freak out. He was the definition of peace. No one was more balanced than him.

“For the love of _Jesus_ , would you _please_ stop fidgeting?”

He thought he was doing a nice job of burying his nerves, but this was the third time Johnny had called him out in an hour.

“I’m going to be alone with him, Johnny!”

“You already went on four dates with him if you count the first day, why are you so worried?”

Johnny was cutting the vegetables he steered Jaehyun away from afraid he’d cut himself because of the fidgeting, but Jaehyun was already cringing at the unevenness of the pieces sizes. Johnny was as inapt of a person in the kitchen as one could possibly get. He tried teaching his friend basic things for survival, as an adult that should be able to feed himself when left to his own devices, but it was like Johnny couldn’t compute anything involving a stove. Or a microwave. A fridge, even.

“He invited you to his home, you passed the crazy tests you think he was putting you through.”

“There won’t be anything to distract him from me, you know? It’s hard being on the spot like that.” Jaehyun pondered.

“I think it’s pretty impressive how you give zero shits about what anyone else thinks to the point you clock out mid conversation and leave them talking by themselves-” Jaehyun winced. He had done that, but it wasn’t on purpose. “-but this dude you like gives you a crumb of attention and you become Mister Imposter Syndrome.”

Donghyuck had a similar opinion, but a much more concise way to convey what he wanted to say.

 _W makes u think he doesn’t know y r a boring little shit alrdy, huh? He’s a genius, u said it_ , he said in his text. Jaehyun had to give it to him, that was a good point.

When he knocked on Yuta’s apartment door later that day, he was calm. It wasn’t a lie, per se, he’d had some sort of realization on the uber on the way there, something along the lines of what is, truly, the worst that could happen? He’d been living close to the university with Johnny for almost four years now, he had never crossed paths with Yuta before. He would never be Yuta’s student. They didn’t have the same circle of friends. Worst case scenario, Jaehyun would embarrass himself, but he could stay in denial for the rest of his life and never see Yuta again. That seemed perfectly doable.

But then Yuta opened the door and Jaehyun had another _oh no_ moment. He had cut his hair. The only white left was on the top all the way to the back, creating an even greater mohawk effect given that his natural dark brown hair on the sides was contrasting with the rest. He was gorgeous. Jaehyun couldn’t pretend he didn’t see this beautiful human, he _would_ remember this. Yuta smiled at him like he knew the effect he had on Jaehyun, which made Jaehyun equal parts want to jump him and kiss him senseless.

“I ordered pizza. You said you liked bittersweet stuff, so I hope I made the right choice.” Yuta said, guiding him to the living room.

The place was filled with art, a reflection of Yuta’s personal style. Like the owner, the space was full of accessories. Lamps, posters, plants and quirky memorabilia occupied the white walls and neutral tone furniture. Jaehyun loved it. When he asked about where Yuta got some of the stuff, it wasn’t him making mindless small talk. He would remember this later too.

They were both wearing comfortable clothes, the usual - jeans, tee and a jacket for him, jeans and sweats for Yuta -, and he felt like nothing was really different from their previous dates. Well, Yuta was getting bolder, but so was he. They sat closer together, knees touching, played with each other’s fingers. It was all pretty casual and could’ve been read as innocent if not for Yuta’s gaze on Jaehyun’s mouth when he got distracted or Jaehyun’s clearly spacing out while cataloguing things he liked about Yuta’s body (the list was pretty long). They both knew what was up.

The pizza arrived shortly after Jaehyun did, so they ate, drank their beers and talked about everything and nothing at all. He didn’t remember the last time he laughed so much with someone other than his usual gang, and it’s not even that hard to make him laugh given Johnny’s brand of dad jokes. Jaehyun himself could be caught making the corniest puns. This was new, welcomed. He felt… accepted. He also felt like he was floating a little, getting lighter and lighter each time Yuta directed his pretty smile at him.

Somehow he found himself with his hand on Yuta’s hair, stroking it lightly while he rested his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder. They were watching a drama and Jaehyun lost track of the plot within the first twenty minutes. The pizza was long finished, a few more beers were added to their systems and the only thing Jaehyun knew that moment was that he didn’t want to leave. He saw his friends asking about the date on the groupchat, but thought better of answering it while with Yuta. He hated when people kept checking their phones when they were supposed to be with him, so he wouldn’t do the same.

“You have no idea what’s going on, do you?” Yuta asked him, his deep voice and almost a murmur.

“None. But I’m ok.”

“I know. Because I have no idea what’s happening either.” Jaehyun’s face was so, so close to Yuta’s that when he turned his head to speak he could feel Yuta’s breath on his neck.

“I thought you were super into it, you looked pretty concentrated to me.”

“Oh, I was, just not on the TV.” he said, smiling sideways. The urge to kiss him was stronger than ever.

So that’s what he did. It didn’t take much to close the space between them. Jaehyun used the hand on Yuta’s nape to get him closer until their lips were touching. The kiss was chaste, at first. Delicate. Yuta’s lips felt soft and Jaehyun could still feel the small smile on it, but when he applied a little bit more pressure Yuta picked up the pace. He sat up straighter, never breaking contact, got one hand on Jaehyun’s jaw, angling his face until the only option was to open their lips and deepen the kiss.

Jaehyun felt his chest hurt. It felt hot. He heard Jaemin’s voice in the back of his head telling to stop overthinking, which was hard because that was Jaehyun’s most distinguished feature, but it helped him realize that he was not combusting like he thought he would. Yuta was trailing his hand down from Jaehyun’s jaw to his neck to his chest and even if it burned, he was still intact. Each movement of their tongues gave Jaehyun’s alleged wall around his emotions a crack until he felt like there was no wall. He was raw. Naked.

Yuta gripped his waist and hauled himself up, straddling Jaehyun’s lap. He made a mess of Yuta’s hair. The dazed look on his face was because of Jaehyun. He hoped it was mirrored on his own face, because that was a _look,_ lust and amazement and hope combined. Once again Jaehyun knew he couldn’t forget this if he wanted too. It made Yuta even more attractive, which was astonishing within itself, and only contributed to the grip of emotion around his heart to get stronger.

“You look so pretty like this.” Yuta commented, his voice soft, hands resting on Jaehyun’s shoulder.

“You do too.” they were catching their breaths, touching. Jaehyun was both irritated and grateful for the layers of fabric between them that were helping soften the power of Yuta’s touch over him.

“No, you’re definitely prettier.” Yuta was stroking his chin then and he couldn’t help leaning into it. “I was dying to kiss you. You always look at me like- yeah, exactly like that, and it’s torture.”

“Like what?” Jaehyun asked, maybe already knowing the answer. He had a nice poker face and delayed reactions, but he didn’t think he ever could with Yuta. Jaehyun adored him since the first time he saw him.

“Like I’m the only thing around you worth looking at. But also like you want to lick my face.” Jaehyun laughed.

“I’d totally do that.” he said, pulling Yuta closer so he could kiss and lick his jaw.

“What the fuck am I going to do with you, peach?” Yuta’s voice was like the world’s most potent aphrodisiac to Jaehyun like this. He pulled Yuta back a little bit just so he could get to his mouth again and bite his lip like he’d been wanting to since he sat in front of him at the cafe.

“Keep me.”

“That's always been my plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> i /might/ continue the story, but we'll see.  
> i posted another fic not long ago (doten, my babies) but this is still me returning to fanfiction after ten years without posting anything anywhere. it's both harder and easier than i thought, doing this.  
> thank you for getting this far.  
> thank you for reading it. <3
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/_honeyyyyyyyy_)


End file.
